


Unexpected

by starsinger



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hope becomes fed up in the battle for Liam Hope takes matters into her own hands. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Steffy sat curled up on the couch. A throw blanket covering her slightly curved stomach. She’d kept to her promise. She’d left Liam alone to make his choice. She was oddly comfortable with that as she sipped her herbal, decaffeinated tea while flipping through a business journal lying in her lap. She sighed, she didn’t like waiting, but Liam would eventually make his decision. She looked out the window of her apartment. She preferred the view from Liam’s beach home, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

A knock sounded at the door. She took a deep breath. It was one of two people. It was either her mother demanding to know if Liam had made his decision yet, or Liam with his decision. She rose, ensuring the fall of her blouse hid her stomach and walked to the door. She opened it to find…

…Hope sat in her car outside the apartment building where Steffy lived. She was working up the nerve to walk up there and talk to Steffy. It was really strange since she’d never had a problem “duking” it out with the other woman before, even as children. This was different. She was making a compromise of sorts. Maybe they could learn to live with each other, especially since she suspected something about Steffy was different.

Hope finally opened the car door and exited the vehicle and traversed the steps. What she was about to propose would end years of personal warfare, if she was successful. She knocked on the door and held her breath as she heard movement inside. The door opened as Steffy looked outside. “Oh, it’s you,” she said looking disappointed.

“Expecting Liam?” Hope asked, her hackled raised.

“Yeah, I’d like this settled one way or another,” Steffy said

Hope was surprised, Steffy genuinely meant it. “Can I come in?” Hope asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Steffy responded. “Would you like some tea?”

“Tea?” Hope asked eyeing the tea cup, throw, and magazine sitting on the couch and coffee table.

“Yeah, I’m cutting down on the amount of caffeine I’m taking in,” Steffy said taking a tea cup out of the cupboard and setting it on the counter. She poured another cup. “Would you like milk or sugar?”

“Both please,” Hope responded as she gracefully sat on the couch. Steffy brought in a tray bearing the teapot, cup, and a sugar and milk bowl. She set it on the coffee table before sitting. As the proper hostess she poured Hope’s cup first before adding more tea to her own cup. “Steffy, we need to stop this feud,” Hope finally started after sipping the tea. She noted that it was an herbal blend.

“So, how do you propose to end this?” Steffy asked somewhat cynically. Hope didn’t entirely blame her.

“How would you feel about sharing Liam?” Hope blurted out. All her carefully prepared speeches flew out the window. Steffy was positively glowing, so profoundly beautiful at the moment Hope’s breath almost caught in her throat.

“Sharing Liam?” Steffy asked, stunned. “As in ‘Sister Wives’ sharing him?”

“Well, I don’t propose both of us marry him. We could try living together. His house has more than one bedroom,” Hope told her.

“Hope, we can barely tolerate each other, how do you think we can live with each other…” Steffy’s words trailed off as her arms were suddenly grabbed in a vice-like hold and she was pulled forward and into one of the most sensuous kisses she’d ever experienced. The hold on her arms loosened as Steffy relaxed slightly as one hand travelled south to run over her belly. A slight fluttering in it betrayed her condition. Steffy belatedly reached for the throw trying to fend off Hope’s hands.

“Hello in there, I know you’re hiding,” Hope bent down talking to Steffy’s belly. She looked up to find Steffy’s mouth forming a “How”. “You’re a morning person. You’ve been coming in later and later. Yesterday, I was in the bathroom at Forrester’s when you ran in and worshipped the throne. I heard you mutter ‘I hope Liam makes up his mind soon, for both our sakes’. I knew you couldn’t be talking about me.” Steffy cast her eyes downward. Hope kissed her again. “I think Liam and I will be sharing you.” She rose and pulled Steffy up by her hand. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Liam expected many things when he got home. Hope’s car in the driveway was a nice surprise. He walked in the door and looked around. “Hope?” he called. No one answered. He wandered toward the kitchen to find two pairs of women’s shoes on the floor leading to one of the bedrooms. Curiously, he stepped to the door and opened it. Inside he found Hope and Steffy curled up in bed together. Steffy asleep on her back with Hope on her side. Liam smiled. They were in his house. Surely neither woman would mind if he joined them…

To be continued?


End file.
